


Perfect.

by masterofpuppies



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Murder, Oneshot, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofpuppies/pseuds/masterofpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's life was amazing. He had a beautiful girlfriend, Jamia. He had an awesome best friend called Ray. He had a great job playing guitar and singing for Pencey Prep. What else could he want?<br/>His life was amazing. His life was brilliant. His life was, in one word, perfect.</p><p>Gerard's life was miserable. He was alone and had no friends or family that loved him. The man he loved was taken by a beautiful woman that he would never compare to. He had a shit job drawing for Cartoon Network. Sure, the pay was great, but his workmates were demeaning and he hated it there.<br/>His life was horrible. His life was ruined. His life was, in one word, worthless</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect.

Frank's life was amazing. He had a beautiful girlfriend, Jamia. He had an awesome best friend called Ray. He had a great job playing guitar and singing for Pencey Prep.

What else could he want?

His life was amazing. His life was brilliant. His life was, in one word, perfect.

Gerard's life was miserable. He was alone and had no friends or family that loved him. The man he loved was taken by a beautiful woman that he would never compare to. He had a shit job drawing for Cartoon Network. Sure, the pay was great, but his workmates were demeaning and he hated it there.

His life was horrible. His life was ruined. His life was, in one word, worthless.

"Hey, Jam! I'm home." Frank chirped after removing his wet hoodie and sitting on the couch.

Jamia ran through from the kitchen and jumped on him, straddling his hips and showering him with welcoming kisses.

"How was the show, baby?" She asked.

"It fucking rocked! Toro did an improvised solo and no-one expected it so it blew everyone a-fucking-way!" He grinned.

"Glad you had fun. I think that after an amazing show, you deserve to sit back and enjoy what your girlfriend wants to do."

"I think so, too. What did you have in mind?"

"How about I ride you?" She suggested, beginning to undo Frank's khakis.

Frank hummed appreciatively.

"That sounds like an amazing idea." He agreed, shuffling so that his khakis and boxers were halfway down his thighs, revealing his half-hard length.

Gerard was done, he was going to have Frank no matter what. He was going to kill Jamia and keep Frank for himself. He hesitated outside Frank's front door, getting ready to burst in. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Of course Frank left it unlocked.

He snuck in silently and scowled when he spotted Jamia sitting in his lap, stroking his cock to full length. Gerard pulled the knife he brought out of his pocket and ran in, dragging Jamia off of Frank by the hair and holding the knife to her throat.

"What the fuck? Who are you?" Frank yelled, pulling up his boxers and khakis.

"I'm Gerard, your boyfriend. And you are going to shut the fuck up or I'll kill you too." Gerard threatened.

He couldn't help but grin when he saw Frank's eyes widen even further.

Jamia screamed and Gerard decided he didn't want to drag this out. He pressed the knife to her throat and sharply swiped the blade across it. She collapsed to her knees and the two men watched as her upper half gave in and hit the floor.

Gerard brought his eyes up to observe Frank's trembling body and his horrified eyes. Frank opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but ended up stuttering out random vowels and closing it again.

"I know what you want to say," Gerard began, "You're insane. How could you. You sick bastard. Boohoo, get over it."

Frank narrowed his eyebrows and looked at Gerard, seeming incredibly offended.

"How dare you?" He growled, "You killed my fucking girlfriend for no reason and you're talking about it as if it's a rainy fucking day! And you think that you're my fucking boyfriend? You are insane, you fucking psychopath!"

Gerard exhaled slowly through gritted teeth.

"Okay. I understand that you're angry but I really don't like that word. I'm not a 'psychopath', I'm a murderer. Learn the difference, babe."

He smirked as he saw Frank's eye twitch in frustration and his fists clench.

"'Babe'? DON'T CALL ME YOUR FUCKING 'BABE'!!!" He screamed, running forward to hit Gerard only to be stopped by a strong push making him fall on his ass.

"Fine, I'll call you a bitch. Now get on your knees." He snarled, pulling Frank's hair until he was up on his knees.

Frank whimpered in fear and stared up at Gerard, his eyes pleading for mercy. Gerard dropped the knife behind him and pulled down his zip with his newly unoccupied hand.

He then tugged his jeans down awkwardly, along with his boxers. Frank stared in terror at his erection. He's being raped. His girlfriend is dead and he's being raped.

"C'mon, bitch. Been dreamin' about your pretty mouth for years, put it to good use." Gerard said, forcing Frank's lips onto the head of his dick.

Frank looked up, his eyes continuing to silently beg for Gerard to stop. Gerard noticed this and just smirked down at him, shoving his lips down to the base of his cock.

He felt Frank gag and swallow around him.

"Fuck, love your tight throat." He moaned.

Frank noticed that he was hard. His body was betraying him. He pulled off of Gerard.

"What did you stop for, bitch?" Gerard snapped. He looked down at Frank and smirked.

"Oh... Well, I didn't think you'd enjoy this. Considering your girlfriend's dead and your technically being raped. Well, it isn't rape anymore if you're enjoying it." He grinned.

Frank shook his head.

"N-No, I'm not enjoying it!" Frank argued.

"Well, he doesn't seem to agree." Gerard chuckled, referring to Frank's hard-on.

Frank decided that if his girlfriend was already dead and Gerard wasn't going to stop, what was the point in fighting? He began sucking Gerard off again, unbuttoning his khaki's and stroking his hard-on.

"Good boy." Gerard praised.

Frank moved his hand faster, moaning around Gerard.

"Ngukh." He groaned around Gerard, failing to say the word 'fuck'.

"Fuck, Frankie. I'm close." Gerard warned.

Frank pulled off and he let Gerard finish while he stroked himself. Gerard's come landed on his lips and chin, he licked around his lips, attempting to taste what he could reach.

Frank was panting as he came, staining his black shirt.

"So... You're my new boyfriend?" Frank smiled.

"Y-You're okay with this? I just killed your girlfriend, kind of raped you and you're okay with this?"

"Well, me and Jam weren't gonna last forever and she was gonna die sometime. What difference does a few decades make?"

Gerard was lost for words.

"What I wanna know is why you did this." Frank said.

"Well, I've been in love with you for seven years now. I have a shitty life and everyone in my family has disowned me so I thought 'Why not?'"

"Hmm... I guess we should get to know eachother."

"Okay. My name is Gerard Arthur Way, I was born on the ninth of April, 1977. I like comic books, horror movies and drawing. I also like rock music and singing. Your turn... Even though I know everything about you."

"Well, my name is Frank Anthony Iero Junior. I was born on the thirtieth of October, 1982. I also like comic books, horror movies and rock music. I can't draw for shit but I like singing and playing guitar... Oh! And I think I'm in love with you."

"That's something I didn't know." Gerard smiled, pulling Frank up and kissing him deeply.

"So when're we gonna hide the body?" Frank asked.

"Morning?"

"Sure." Frank nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to take this fic and write it yourself. It had so much potential, but I got way too caught up in other things. As long as it's gifted to me or something (so that I can read it) then anyone can take this.


End file.
